Tiwanaku (Huyustus)
Tiwanaku led by Huyustus is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Tomatekh, LastSword, and Whoward. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Tiwanaku Tiwanaku (Spanish: Tiahuanaco and Tiahuanacu) is a Pre-Columbian archaeological site in western Bolivia, South America. It is the capital of an empire that extended into present-day Peru and Chile, flourishing from AD 300 to AD 1000. Tiwanaku is recognized by Andean scholars as one of the most important civilizations prior to the Inca Empire; it was the ritual and administrative capital of a major state power for approximately five hundred years. The ruins of the ancient city state are near the south-eastern shore of Lake Titicaca in the La Paz Department, Ingavi Province, Tiwanaku Municipality, about 72 km (45 mi) west of La Paz.49 while searching for the Inca capital Qullasuyu. Huyustus Huyustus is the only name that prevailed from Tiwanaku. Sources indicate he was a cacique and tinker of the great Empire. In the legends an myths of the Aymara, Huyustus is the one who sent all his kingdom (Tiwanaku) to the reign of the stars, explaining with the myth the dissapearance of Tiwanaku. Huyustus is called "Mallku" by the Aymara, which emphasizes its role as a leader. For the Inca, Huyustus is considered either the precursor of the Inca Empire (granting them their lands) or a cruel leader who made their ancestors dissappear. Dawn of Man Oh great cacique, Huyustus, guide to the enigmatic people of Tiwanaku. Truly the glory of your empire outshone that of many. Established on the Titicaca Basin, the most productive environment in the Andes, your culture developed architecture, science, and faith to a degree not seen before in the area. Your influence reached into the Yungas, bringing your way of life to many other cultures in the regions of Peru, Bolivia, and the people of the Northern regions of Argentina and Chile. Your neighbors were drawn to the great city of Tiwanaku, due to your strong religion, and force was rarely necessary to expand. At the height of your growth, your people built impressive monuments such as the pyramid of Akapana, or the great Pumapunku; establishing the greatest empire of America, before that of the Inca. You managed to share your extent and culture with another great empire, the Wari. But your people disappeared due to unknown reasons. Huyustus, legends tell of how you led the people of Tiwanaku to the stars, will you help them show your brightness to the world once more? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome, fair traveler. We're the people of Tiwanaku, join us while we wait to join the stars." Introduction: "Salutations, wanderer. I'm Huyustus, behold as the Sun enters through its door!" Introduction: "The stars did not lie, a person with great power was near. I'm Huyustus, guide to the people of Tiwanaku." Defeat: "At least now, we will join our ancestors." Unique Attributes Strategy Rush to Pottery and set up three or four Cities to guarantee a strong Religious start with free Shrines. Pick Religious Beliefs which don't require you to spend Faith; you'll want most of it for Sisqenos which can enhance Chatallata and Great People Tile Improvements. After twenty turns of following your Religion, Allied City-States may join your Empire - if this is on course to happen, make sure you have the Happiness to support it. If you do, the Population boost will help you with your aims. With a Science-granting Improvement, and enhanced Academies, you should generally aim for a Science Victory. Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Tomatekh: UA help * LastSword: UA help * whoward69: UI tutorial * Leugi: All else Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Andean Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions